


【超蝙】欲罢不能（未完）

by cheesestrawberry



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesestrawberry/pseuds/cheesestrawberry
Summary: 一块不怎么甜的小甜饼❤~（伪）奶爸超和一只意外变幼的蝙，OOC算我的，小盆友萌六一快乐！





	1. Chapter 1

在23世纪，大部分的犯罪仍然存在，不过除了一些狡猾的惯犯，其余的犯罪几乎都可以被定义为初犯。回春射线的发明，简直可以称为23世纪最伟大的成就之一，它不仅对老年或疾病带来的死亡，产生了真正免疫力，还对法律界产生了极大的冲击。

所有的罪犯都会被这种返老还童的射线调整到婴幼期或是少年时期，他们期间的记忆将被洗去，然后交给有需求的寄养家庭进行重新教养。而一些天生带有暴力基因和拥有特殊癖好的重刑犯，还必须在成长过程中不断进行脑部手术和电击，以此来改善他们的行为。当然如果治疗不成功的话，政（那个）府永远可以为他们安排下一次的射线，让他们重新回到无法真正伤人的年纪。

 

然而，这个世界在义警们，特别是蝙蝠侠的眼中，似乎并没有多大变化。罪犯就像野草，清除了一波，来年又长，无穷无尽。

 

而且明显的，在基因模块的构建中有些事情无法简单的控制，返老还童暂时只能成功的单向操作，科学家似乎绞尽脑汁也无法用这个技术让回春者跳跃到生命的几年后，甚至是短短的几天时间，都会对基因造成不可逆转的伤害。

 

蝙蝠侠就吃了这个射线很大的亏。

在他与腹语师的缠斗中，到场的警官和科研人员忽略了蝙蝠侠的再三警告，直接开启了射线。然而腹语师贝尔泽是名超能力者，她用念力移动了仪器，蝙蝠侠闪避不及，被迫变成了六岁男孩。

 

也许是蝙蝠侠面罩的保护，也许是他闪避迅速的缘故，他的记忆被保留了下来。事故发生后不到一刻钟，他就迅速被正义联盟的主席——超人担保接走，并被秘密移交给了堪萨斯州的守法公民——克拉克·肯特扶养。

 

当拉着布鲁斯 喘得上气不接下气的社工终于找到了偏僻的肯特农场时，克拉克正站在不远处，欣赏着这副景象：一个脏兮兮的小家伙站在面前，气鼓鼓的小圆脸显得格外可爱。

 

在布鲁斯仰头看他的瞬间，脸上的表情立刻就变了，从愤怒和不甘变成了茫然不知所措，像是个惹人怜爱的迷路的小天使。男人站在那里，不由自主的笑了，这是一只没有忘了他的小狐狸，心智回到六岁 不再善于伪装的他看起来更可爱了。

 

他看着自己的母亲玛莎走向那个男孩，然后他也跟了过去。

“我的甜心，从此以后这里就是你的新家了。”

玛莎直接把他抱了起来，六岁的宝宝似乎对这个举动很受用，有些紧张又有点期待的环住了克拉克妈妈的脖子。不过他立即想起来自己的手似乎还很脏，路都不怎么走得稳的他，在崎岖不平的小道上摔了好几个跟头，于是他赶忙松开了小爪子，装作若无其事的打量起了自己的新“爸爸”。

 

只套了衬衫牛仔裤的克拉克依然掩不住他如希腊雕塑般完美的身形，在阳光下他的眼睛蓝得就像是最纯净的坦桑石，眼睛含笑弯出柔和的弧度，让他一瞬间有些入迷。

 

他情不自禁地绽出一个笑容，玛莎看着他一对可爱的小酒窝，一个沒忍住 亲了他一口，他眨着眼睛冲她歪了歪头。然而当他开始专注克拉克和社工的谈话内容时，他就再也笑不出来了。

 

社工给克拉克递了一个电子记录仪，这个项目是社会局的计划，参与返童计划的孩子不规范的言行将被养父母记录在册，一个非常糟糕的记录卡或是一个难堪的判决，将会导致他重新回到幼年时期，更有甚者，会被拉去电击或是做开颅手术。

更糟糕的是，这位可恶的路盲社工，在滔滔不绝的和克拉克谈论着二十一世纪让孩子们在自由宽松的环境中学习是个失败的社会实验，当局非常推荐并鼓励父母对不听话的小家伙们实施体罚和禁闭。也就是说，只要没有造成永久伤害，他的所有人生自由都被限制在克拉克手里了！

 

不知过了多久，一脸气鼓鼓的布鲁斯终于被抱进了屋里。他看着自己细小的手掌和瘦弱的胳膊，恨不得马上掏出他腰带里的凝胶炸弹把这儿给毁了。楼梯口的更衣镜尤其让他难受，他一睁眼就能看见镜子里的自己变得多么弱小。

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

布鲁斯被克拉克抱进了浴室，他拼命蹬着小腿想要自己走，他大力气的新拔拔显然没有让他如愿。

 

男人非常自然的用超级速度脱掉了他所有的衣服，在他组织起语言抗议前。

“我自己来！！”他背过身去吼出了这句话。可是略带沙哑的小奶音在身后这个大高个面前显然没有任何说服力。

 

“亲爱的，没有关系，我现在有照顾你的义务。还有你可以叫我daddy(๑´ㅂ`๑)❤~”

布鲁斯在克拉克伸手够他之前躲去了墙角，“这不可能！这永远不可能！还有请你叫我Bruce。”

 

他扁了扁小嘴，忽然觉得宝宝很委屈，明明不是他的过错，所有罪恶的果实却都要由他去品尝苦涩。他努力眨着眼想把眼泪咽下去，可不争气的泪水还是在克拉克把他搂到怀里时流了下来。

 

他能感受到克拉克改变了身体硬度而变得柔软的皮肤，感觉到克拉克温暖的手正轻拍着他的后背，他以为自己会起一身的鸡皮疙瘩，然而他没有。

 

“布鲁斯，很抱歉，我只是想看看你一路奔波过来有没有受伤。你的社工，看起来并不像是一个很会照顾孩子的人。”说着，直接把他抱进了调好水温的浴缸。

布鲁斯也懒得吐槽对方为什么不直接使用X-射线这个问题，他的眼睛里还噙着泪，更糟糕的是，还在口欲期的他特别想把手指放到嘴里去。克服六岁宝宝的生理障碍和心理需求，简直就要成为他的一个噩梦。

 

他躲在泡泡里，把自己清洗了个遍，他想重新放水再洗个淋浴，却发现自己的小短手根本够不到浴缸边缘。

他只能无奈地被克拉克像玩具娃娃一样摆弄着，然后被裹到柔软的浴巾里。

 

洗干净以后的小家伙漂亮的像个小天使，湿漉漉的亚麻色头发披散在肩头，皮肤就像用白奶油做成的一样，细嫩光滑、没有伤痕，一双碧如春水的大眼睛在灯光下闪动着莹莹的蓝绿色，纤长的睫毛在眼下刷出一大片阴影，显出了他的不安。

 

\------------------------------------

克拉克一边轻轻地帮他擦着头发一边说，“布鲁斯，可能你一开始会对这具身体有点不太适应，不过以后会好的。”

“什么叫以后会好的？你不准备把我送到Star Lab去研究逆转射线的可能性吗？”他狠狠地瞪了无辜的家长一眼，自顾自的跑到一旁穿衣服。由于身体变小了，行动也相对有点困难，布鲁斯不自觉的皱起了眉毛，他真烦这样的自己。

 

“不是这样的。不过你被腹语人变小是一个偶然的意外，还是一系列相关事件还不得而知。我暗访过哥谭的犯罪团伙，他们似乎也不知道你的记忆没有被洗去。无论如何，在所有的一切被调查清楚之前，我们不可以妄动。否则你的生命很可能会受到威胁。”布鲁斯再次被抱起来，他已经开始下意识的眷恋着这个怀抱的温度。

 

布鲁斯觉得他说的有几分道理，但他实在受够了自己现在这副躯体。

 

“你会打我吗？”

布鲁斯眨着大眼睛，装作天真无辜的样子冒出了这句不着边际的话。

克拉克嘴角轻弯，笑着吻了吻他的额头，“我会尽快让你恢复的，可爱的小家伙。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

玛莎的厨艺向来是无可挑剔的，布鲁斯吃的很开心，她很满意，唯一有些让她意外的就是布鲁斯的用餐方式非常优雅，好像他从生来就学会了这么吃饭一样，嗯，她还以为饿了大半天的他会狼吞虎咽的像只小野猫呢。

 

吃饱之后，布鲁斯觉得该说点什么，“谢谢您提供了这么美味的食物，肯特夫人。”

“不用这么拘谨的，我的小甜心。”

布鲁斯感觉自己的脸在发烧，“没关系的，我们慢慢来。”克拉克揉了揉他柔软的头发，这让他的脸更烫了。

 

正联主席看着眼前这个害羞的小东西，看来有些事情，还是比他想象的容易多了。简单的领布鲁斯在农场周围散了散步后，他把累了一天的小家伙抱回了二楼的书房。

 

挣扎无效后，他被克拉克放置在了自己的腿上。

“我们要干什么？”布鲁斯又气鼓鼓的翘起了嘴唇。克拉克非常想戳一戳他的脸颊，可是他默默忍住了。

“确认一下你的记忆。”克拉克轻轻理了一下小家伙的鬓发，怀里的孩子太过瘦弱，男人甚至都可以感受到骨头硌着他的身体，日后得把他喂胖一点才好。

 

“我在洗澡的时候就自我确认过了，没有问题。”他顿了一顿，接着说到“我需要在明天清晨开始我的日常训练，我需要蝙蝠洞的追踪器，我需要我收集的罪犯资料，我需要我的处理器，我还需要……”

 

克拉克打断了他“我可以在今晚帮你建一个训练场，但是其他的，我不能答应你。这些事情，交给我和正联好吗，布鲁斯？”

 

布鲁斯坐在那里沉默着，没有说话，要是别人这么说，他早就开始思索他的备用计划了，然而现在自己身体受限，把调查任务交给一个自己信赖的人，似乎也不是什么坏主意。

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

第二天清晨，克拉克在布鲁斯起床前就出门了。

早餐很丰盛，有他喜欢的小甜饼，草莓华夫饼，小块牛排，和煎蘑菇；还有新鲜消毒过的牛奶，和鲜榨的果汁。布鲁斯简单吃了一点，决定实施昨晚睡前想的第二计划：约见韦恩集团的现任CEO，卢修斯。当然他的行踪和目的不能被有心人发现，因此他只能亲自跑一趟了。

 

布鲁斯帮玛莎整理了一下围裙，用漂亮的大眼睛看着她，他很早以前就知道，这是一个坚强睿智的女性，不过他也摸透了一点，只要他肯用甜甜的嗓音喊着肯特夫人，接下来再夸赞一下她的手艺和她对smallville（超人的家乡小镇）慈善组织的尽心尽力，她就会变得非常开心和好说话。

 

“去吧，宝贝，带上你的手机和追踪手环，早点回来。”温柔的女人揉了揉他的头发，并亲了亲他的额头。

 

布鲁斯走出家门，嗅到了一丝自由的空气，当然，现在的他还不知道，他起码会为今天的举动后悔半个星期。

 

\-------------------tbc---------------------  
【注：这里小老爷的发色和瞳色解释一下，蓝绿色的瞳色只是蓝色瞳膜在灯光下的一种表型，大家都知道蓝眼睛非常漂亮，不同光线下会显出一些变化。

发色的话，洋娃娃幼年时发色都浅一些，因为日照和基因问题随着年龄增长而变深。我随便挑了个亚麻色，请不要深究XDD】

 


	2. Chapter 2

\----------------------------

罪犯，疯子，没人要的野孩子…… 你用什么词来形容蝙蝠侠，他都不会太跟你计较，唯独这几个词不行。

当布鲁斯听到这几个令他厌恶透顶的名词时，他正坐在高高的木栅栏上，一边晃着腿，一边翻着去大都会的路线图。

不远处两个骑着单车、头发凌乱的男孩骂骂咧咧地叫他滚开，还表示这个地盘属于他们专享。

 

布鲁斯扯了扯嘴角，多少年来，蝙蝠侠一个背影就能让哥谭的罪犯闻风丧胆，而现在，连区区两个熊孩子都敢来找他麻烦，这世界还有没有天理了？！

布鲁斯正准备跳下来和他们对峙，一眼扫到自己手腕上的跟踪手环，若有所思片刻，然后不动声色地把它取了下来。

 

就在他迟疑的两秒，这两个男孩同时加速撞上了木栅栏，布鲁斯一个没坐稳，摔了下来。

 

单膝着地的他在心里忿忿吐槽了一下乡村地面的沙石，然后立即展开了报复。

他轻易就打赢了那两个男孩，他们一边哭一边嚷着要叫妈妈和布鲁斯的家长过来，换来了他毫不留情的嘲讽。

 

“你们要妈妈？还没断奶吗？不过也对，我看你们连路都不会走，应该是刚刚开始学吧？！要不要我帮你们个忙？”他把个子高一些的那个男孩摁倒在地，然后坐在另一个孩子背上把他的鞋带系成了死结，顺便悄悄地把追踪手环里的芯片塞在了男孩的袜子里。“好了，你们走吧，要是哭得太投入，没法感谢我的话，我也不介意，毕竟说话是一门高深的学问，像你们这样的智力要学会还难得很。”

 

也许布鲁斯今天有些诸事不顺，他刚为自己的膝盖草草包扎完毕，被他教训过的孩子母亲就找了过来。

 

这位和克拉克住得不远的女邻居倒也不是很生气，笑着摸了摸他的头，“我想似乎得通知你的父母，问问他们淘气成这样的孩子该不该被打屁股。”

布鲁斯红了红脸，低下了头。这位女士叫拉娜，布鲁斯认得她，她和克拉克是童年好友。他绞着小手，在考虑是勉强道个歉好，还是干脆把这个麻烦留给克拉克。

 

“妈妈，这个人是罪犯，是流（那个）氓，我看到了他藏起来的手环！”

 

布鲁斯的眼神微微黯了下来。

 

听到自己孩子的话，看着布鲁斯这么小的年纪，拉娜心里大致了然，轻轻讽刺了一句“喜欢打架和寻求刺激是缺乏安全感的表现，没有父母相随，性格发展成这样也是难免。”

（PS:一般只有重刑犯会被变到这么小的年纪~）

 

布鲁斯的脸色一下子变得比刚刚摔下栅栏时还要难看，蓝色的瞳仁就像针芒一样尖锐。

 

他冷笑了一声：“这位女士，如果你对我有意见，自然可以找我的监护人聊。不过如果我是你的话，就会为了小镇人民的正常生活和自己的脸面打算，把这两个未来的 巨大麻烦 关在家里。”

 

说完他就一瘸一拐地走了。留下身后目瞪口呆的拉娜和两个啜泣的小哭包。

 

\----------------------------------

 

布鲁斯很生气，非常生气！他就像一只受到惊吓的小河豚，气鼓鼓地像是要爆炸。民风彪悍的堪萨斯果然名不虚传，他觉得自己开始有些理解那位boy scout为什么这样心大了。

 

他抬头深吸了一口气，忽然想到一次苦战之后，他和克拉克并肩躺在一堆废墟上，克拉克随意地聊着故乡的春景。他把小镇的阳光形容成香草味的天使蛋糕，不带牛油厚重的味道，剩下的只有蛋清的无限清新和绵软。

青草漂浮出的美妙鲜味，饱满花瓣上透出的浅黄光晕，还有克拉克的温柔微笑和周围的融融暖意交织在他的脑海，布鲁斯觉得大概是六岁孩童的天性作祟吧，他的愤懑很快就消失的无影无踪，现在的他只想在草地上欢快地打个滚，或是在花园里的秋千上美美的睡上一觉。

 

虽然六岁宝宝一时占据了主导，但蝙蝠侠依然是蝙蝠侠，他开始思索要不要继续他的计划。

 

无论如何他今天已经为克拉克惹了麻烦，虽然就这件事来说，克拉克根本不会怪他，但谁知道这位有着过度保护欲的超人先生日后会怎样限制他出门呢？

他走到了小镇巴士车站，估计了一下自己的体力，似乎今天去大都会逛逛还是没有问题的。

 

虽然一天的时间顶多只够一个 没有个人出行工具的 小娃娃跑到大都会而已，但永远不要质疑蝙蝠侠的运气——他在大都会车站幸运的搭上了去往哥谭的末班车。

 

在上车前，他用一次性手机拨通了两个电话，阿福在听出他的声音后语气一下子变得宠溺，而卢修斯显然还沉浸在对信息的消化中，他约了布鲁斯深夜面谈。

 

布鲁斯的要求有些难办。虽然韦恩集团和LexCorp的合作案不少，但卡德摩斯基因实验室一直是他们所不愿触及的禁区。这里面进行的基因实验大多违（那个）法而又残忍，虽然知道他们对逆龄射线的研究颇有进展，但这在过去 并不是他们感兴趣的合作话题。

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

卢修斯和跪在椅子上的六岁宝宝讨论着卡德摩斯合作案的操作细节。

布鲁斯略微抬了抬头，然后眼神骤然一缩，紧接着瞳孔放大，他的身体没有一点动作，但卢修斯可以感觉到，他的呼吸频率紊乱而激动，仿佛在确认着什么。

 

“怎么了，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯抬头示意了一下原本被关的严丝合缝的窗户，“我想，是我的一个老朋友来了。能给我两分钟吗？”老狐狸了然，把几张材料递给布鲁斯，然后飞速起身离开，并轻轻带上了门。

 

他的监护人正飘在窗口，轻轻唤了一声“布鲁斯”。也许是克拉克飘在外面的缘故，嗓音就像清风一样柔柔和和的，听不出什么愤怒的味道，倒似翩翩起舞般 快乐甜美。

 

布鲁斯在窗口扯了扯他的红披风，超巨巨飞了进来，不管怎么说，他都对宝宝柔软的小肉手毫无抵抗能力。

 

克拉克蹲下，为布鲁斯理了理被风吹得有些凌乱的头发。

一双亮闪闪的小鹿眼盯着他，大家长的扑克脸一下子就破功了，他无法违心的否认，这张无邪的小脸实在讨喜的很。

 

布鲁斯看到对方的蓝眼睛里散出柔和的光，凑近蹭了蹭克拉克的脸：“我很抱歉，不过我需要两分钟，去为卢修斯提供一份血液样本。”

 

克拉克眼前一黑，只觉自己头顶上冒出了缕缕青烟，刚刚涌起的那一点点心疼怜惜的情绪一下子就被熊熊燃烧的怒火所扑灭了，他压住咆哮的冲动，咬着牙道：“你能拜托重复一遍吗？”

六岁的小身体轻颤了一下。

他站了起来，居高临下的看着身高还不到他腰的布鲁斯，“你没有听到自己的话有多荒谬么？无论是两天前的布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠都不可能会做这样的事。”

 

 

布鲁斯皱了皱眉，在这一点上他跟克拉克大概永远也没法达成共识。

世上只有一种真正的英雄主义，就是认清了生活的真相后，还依然执着地爱着它。

他不介意在非常时期采取一些非常手段来达到目的，而目前状态下的每一分每一秒对他来说都是煎熬。

克拉克的宇宙观比他宏大的多，但有一条线，是关于家人朋友的，布鲁斯能明显感觉出来，平常的克拉克都是那个温柔随和的小镇男孩，但只要他触碰这条线的时候，克拉克就会变得很固执、很专制。

 

 

克拉克似乎觉察到自己的语气有些太过，把蝙蝠宝宝抱到椅子上，柔了声调：“布鲁斯，你不用对自己目前的身体状况感到不安。你要知道，蝙蝠洞的自动监测仪一直都开启着，目前所有的正联成员值班时都自愿多花一个小时来搜索对比哥谭的城市细节，就是为了防止任何意外发生。”

 

布鲁斯无奈道：“你不懂，我不在的这些日子，哥谭黑帮改天换日，权力倾轧——要做到这些，只需要一份精密的计划，一个扣动的扳机，甚至，只是一场冲动的对话。  
而我却至少需要花费半个星期，来调查新帮派的组织结构和行为模式。谁知道这段时间内有多少交易正在进行，又有多少人命丧其中。”

我不能再忍受一个孩子失去他（她）的父母，相爱的人失去他们的伴侣……

 

克拉克轻叹了一口气“布鲁斯，你知道吗，自从我的超级听力出现后，我无时无刻不能听到濒死者的呻吟，失败者的痛哭。小时候我会把自己一个人关在地下室，唯一想做的就是捂起耳朵摆脱这个能力。后来我发现当我专注于我父母的声音时，周围的杂声会变得很小；再后来我遇到了你，我才真正体会到可以专注于一个人一件事是什么样的感觉。（我胡嗦的，大超是可以调频的，他基本想听什么就能听到什么）

卡德摩斯不是什么可靠的地方，你的血样一旦流出，有多少罪犯甚至政府组织的人会虎视眈眈找你麻烦……涉及到韦恩企业，涉及到蝙蝠侠的真实身份，到时候要想保护你，我、甚至整个正联的人都可能会分身乏术。你有没有考虑过我的感受？”

 

布鲁斯一脸难以置信的看着克拉克，在这之前他当然想出了避免暴露身份的周详计划，甚至实验可能出现的各种纰漏他都和卢修斯一一讨论并研究出了后备方案。蝙蝠侠从不大意，他无法接受超人居然不相信他。

“克拉克，你真的以为我是个六岁男孩吗？是你的私有，你可以掌控我的全部？”

 

“你就不能好好听别人说话！是吗？！”克拉克稍稍提高了音量。

 

布鲁斯那无处不在的毒舌冷幽默又开始耀武扬威，“哦——我洗耳恭听，拉奥啊，我的神，和神之子，请指示我，我这迷途的羔羊期待着您的救赎———请您原谅我的愚昧，饶恕我的无知…… 不过在此之前，麻烦你先去换个脑子！”

 

克拉克再也保持不了镇静，他的自控力在布鲁斯这里简直就被消磨的体无完肤。

他伸手去拉布鲁斯，可小家伙反应很快地跳下椅子躲到了一边。

 

“你想干什么？”

“回家！你感觉不到自己在发烧吗？

就像你把追踪芯片塞给邻家的小男孩，你以为我认不出你的气息脚步，和心跳频率？

布鲁斯，你或许很聪明，找了一个体型年纪都与你相仿的人作为替代，但那个男孩比你重了73.4盎司，脚步虚浮没有力量，所有这一切，我在你取下手环的五秒内就了然了。我给你了时间和机会，期待着你能主动给我打个电话——我知道这几天发生的一切或许让你难以接受，出去散散心整理一下思路我并不反对——但我没想到你会在欺骗我后一声不响的跑这么远。”

 

布鲁斯用手绞着衣角，大眼睛里闪着委屈的泪光。但是他终究还是低下头。他明明胆子大得很，可现在却只觉得腿肚子发软，既没有转身逃跑的胆量，也没有向前一步的勇气。

超人无奈地看着面前的小家伙，这副可怜又乖巧的落难小天使模样，简直与几秒钟之前那个毒舌的小恶魔判若两人。

 

\------------------------------------------

 

无论如何布鲁斯还是被他的监护人拐上了车。

克拉克的蓝眼睛在夜色中变成了纯然的墨黑，那犀利的眼神仿佛他此刻不是在开车而是在驾驶一架战斗机；如刀刻般棱角坚毅的下巴绷得紧紧的，细看似乎还能注意到两颊边微微颤抖的咬合肌。

 

沉默良久，还是克拉克先开口了：“布鲁斯，昨夜你问过我……会不会……打你，你觉得我……会伤害你？”

布鲁斯不以为意的耸了耸肩：“当然不是。我只是想了解一下，如果我做了太出格的事，你会不会像那个社工说的那样揍我屁股~”

大家长半晌无语……

“我觉得我的诚实足够让我得到一些豁免权吧~”

“你还是闭嘴好了~”

 

一出哥谭市，克拉克就用披风把布鲁斯裹了裹，抱着飞回了家。他的母亲玛莎下午到大都市访友去了，大概过两天才会回来。

（PS：超聚聚在哥谭开车是为了保护布鲁斯的身份~）

 

克拉克到家就把布鲁斯晾在客厅，一个人跑去了厨房。

克拉克用五秒钟切完了家里所有的黄瓜青椒西红柿，依然难以泄愤。

布鲁斯敏锐的感觉到了正在逼近的危机。克拉克没有消气，肯定没有，那双湛蓝的眼睛潜藏着一些让他害怕的东西……

如果是和阿福一起生活的话，他一定舍不得这样对我的。

布鲁斯这样想着，委委屈屈地跑上了楼。

 

\---------------------------------------

听到布鲁斯离开的脚步声，克拉克也没心思做什么三明治了，打开冰箱把早上的焦糖松饼简单热了热，连同牛奶和医药箱一起端上了楼。

他有一点内疚，布鲁斯的言行逼得他失去了理智，说到底，他不该这样冷处理一个生病的小家伙的。

 

他推开门的时候，布鲁斯正躲在床角，漫无目的地翻看着克拉克在车上递给他的韦恩集团文件。克拉克已经帮他整理归类好了，阿福模仿的董事签名也是毫无破绽，他不是被需要的，这让他整个人更蒙上了一层失落。

 

克拉克轻轻唤了声：“布鲁斯~”

没有回应。

“为了跟我赌气情愿亏待你自己，这笔买卖可不怎么划算。”他用尽量轻的动作把小团子抱了出来，小孩子身上暖暖的，柔软的头发蹭着他的下巴，酥酥痒痒的。

大概是六岁宝宝的心理作祟，布鲁斯听到这温柔诱哄的语气，委屈的直想哭，他忍不住低头咬了咬克拉克的手。

 

克拉克笑着摇了摇头，轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊。

克拉克把生理盐水、消毒酒精、镊子小刀纱布消毒棉片和敷料一字排开，“你想自己来？”

布鲁斯咬了咬嘴唇，撕开了早上随手贴的创口贴，膝盖里的沙石没有处理，已经有些发炎，有血丝从里面往外渗出来。

他伤到了生发层，这样的一片狼藉比浅表皮擦伤要难处理的多，他抬头望了一眼克拉克，口型变了好几次，却一句话都冒不出来。

 

克拉克早就明白，这小魂淡对认定了的事情特别犟，惹人生气的时候委实是特别可恨，但他又像水一样纯净，那双眼睛干净的一点杂质都掺不进去，当他静静看着你，露出点微微困惑的样子，会让人心疼得一点办法也没有。

 

 

他让柔软的小身体压在他腿上，没有多少重量，他能感到布鲁斯轻轻的颤抖，不过这就是他要的。

“布鲁斯，告诉我，是不是只有在伤痛或是灾难中，我才被允许接近你？你就那么喜欢跟危险绑在一起？”

小东西挣扎着起身，在看到大家长的眼神之后又乖乖倚回了原位。

“克拉克，如果你能问出这样的问题，那你又懂我多少？”克拉克听出了稚嫩的声音里含着的悲伤，把瑟缩着微微发抖的小家伙往怀里搂了搂，就像抱着一只受伤的小兽。

 

“忍着，会很疼。”克拉克的动作很轻柔，他处理伤口的方式很专业。

“谢了，超级速度。”布鲁斯忍不住在内心夸赞了一句。

 

感觉到小东西正疼得发抖，可还是咬着牙一声不吭，克拉克暂停了手上的动作，安抚性的吻了吻宝贝儿的眼睫，柔声道“一会儿就好。”

小家伙偷偷抬起右手擦了擦眼泪，他在拼命压抑自己，他不能哭的，特别是受伤的时候。可他还是没忍住发出了一个小声的啜泣，他只得用力做了个深呼吸，希望克拉克能忽略它。

 

当清凉的敷料覆上他的膝盖时，布鲁斯轻轻吸了口气。

 

因为要服用消炎药，他不得不吞了几口克拉克友情准备的松饼和牛奶，温软香甜的味道让小家伙舒服了一些。

克拉克递过水和药，细心的家长往水里加了些草莓味的幼兒镇痛剂。布鲁斯只咽了一小口，就对男人摇了摇头。

对付这样的小伤口，蝙蝠侠从不用镇痛药！克拉克怎么想得到往水里加镇痛剂？！加草莓味的婴幼儿镇痛剂？！！（paracetamol liquid，我记得宝宝型的都是草莓味XD~）

看着震惊到质疑人生的宝宝，无奈的超人先生只好下楼换了杯水。

 

\--------------------------------

 

布鲁斯洗漱完毕后，克拉克走近他，轻轻弯腰一把抱起这只无助的小家伙，布鲁斯没有挣扎，只是抬头看着他，小眼神里充满困惑：“克拉克，你是因为我有所隐瞒才生气的吗？”……克拉克把目光转向别处，淡淡的说了句：“先睡觉吧。”布鲁斯轻轻点点头。

 

克拉克和他的宝宝道了声晚安，布鲁斯靠在床头，并没有睡下的意思。

满足的得到了一声听天由命的叹气，他被小心的抱起来，这天晚上的剩余时间他是在克拉克柔软的怀抱里度过的。

 

克拉克一直知道，人的天性是不可能那么容易改变的，怀里的小家伙从来就不缺给自己花样找麻烦的办法。

让他真正难过的是，甚至在一个心理和生理都需要依赖的年纪，布鲁斯的潜意识依然想要推开他。

 

 

布鲁斯累了一天，再加上药物的作用，很快就睡着了。

他在做梦，梦见自己掉进了漆黑幽深的蝙蝠洞。

他恍若看见自己的母亲在烤小甜饼，整个家里弥漫着香甜的味道，桌上还有一杯冒着热气的茶。梦中的男孩听见一声遥远又飘渺的呼唤，他开心的想要跑过去，却发现自己仿佛踏入了沼泽，逐渐被泥泞吞没。

 

他从梦魇中醒来，原来是个梦中梦。他在湿冷的蝙蝠洞里瑟瑟发抖，幸好他的父亲找了过来，在不远处挥着绳索等着他，他急出了一身冷汗，却发现自己像是在水中行走似的，腿使不上力，怎样也无法向前。

 

“Daddy——”

 

听到布鲁斯这一声呢喃，克拉克的心仿佛被什么轻轻撞击了一下，一股酸涩的疼痛顿时从心脏流向全身，以至于模糊了眼睛。

男孩在克拉克怀里不安的扭动着，他尽量小幅度的挪动了一下，好让布鲁斯睡得更舒服些。

 

 

第二天布鲁斯起床时，克拉克已经离开了。他看了一眼床头，家长给他留了一只穿着超人T的泰迪布熊，旁边附了张字条：

“一个小礼物：）~

N.B. 布鲁斯，在你做出道歉的表示前我不会再和你说话。”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

事实上，没有克拉克陪伴的布鲁斯看起来也没有那么烦恼。

就是那种明明厌恶却开始慢慢适应的感觉，这就是生活的无奈啊！

 

至少年轻身体的恢复力是让人惊叹的，他隔天就能在克拉克专门为他打造的训练室里活蹦乱跳了。

六岁宝宝的柔韧度和反应能力简直让他惊喜，如果他没有错过人生中这段黄金的训练期，他的体术原本可以更上一个台阶的。

 

玛莎贴心地端来了矿物水和复合维他命，并为他擦了把小脸。

她半开玩笑的问“还在和克拉克赌气吗？”

布鲁斯低头笑了笑：“说实话，我受到的惩罚太重了，他叫我去吻整个农场最丑的那匹马，否则他就不再跟我说话了。”

 

玛莎轻轻揉了揉他的头发，“我确信克拉克只是在开玩笑而已。”

 

第二第三天的两只依然是相顾无言。

第四天，克拉克再也忍不住了，咬咬牙给自己放了个全天的假，无论如何，他今天都得面对布鲁斯，好好把他俩的问题解决了。

 

他一进家门，就撞见了抱着泰迪熊的小家伙。布鲁斯扁着小嘴，道了声早安，就从他和门的缝隙间穿过去了。

玛莎见状笑了笑，抬头看着克拉克“他不过就是一个到处乱逛的小麻烦而已。”

克拉克无奈道：“布鲁斯从任何角度来说都不能算是一个小麻烦吧。”

 

“他在极度混乱与悲伤的环境中长大，需要无尽的耐心和关爱。也许他的确做了过分的事，可是事情变到现在这样的状况并不全是他的错。”

 

克拉克笑了笑：“当然，我在想今天是带他去动物园还是海洋馆：）”

 

\--------------------------------------

朝气蓬勃的阳光，令人神清气爽的空气，这对布鲁斯来说，就像是一个久违了的假期。

 

还有久违了的声音：“听说你给这只泰迪熊起了个名字——伊卡洛斯。（Icarus的神话是关于堕落英雄的） 这么恨我吗，宝贝儿？”

 

布鲁斯扯着布熊的耳朵，“我怎么知道，毕竟——我只有六岁而已。”

他的声音轻快柔和，眼睛明亮清澈得像溪水，因此即使是抱怨，也根本没有任何杀伤力。

 

看着小家伙的眼睛，克拉克的直觉告诉他——有什么东西即将改变。

 

 

克拉克直接从马背上捞起了他，“炫耀~”布鲁斯撇了撇小嘴。

 

不过毋庸置疑的是，马背上的男人的确最有韵味，这个挺立在马上的身姿是如此高大挺拔，一系列马上的高难度动作做的行云流水，看得布鲁斯脸上泛起了朵朵红晕。

 

克拉克忍不住亲了亲宝宝的脸颊。

布鲁斯扭过粉红的小脸，眉头皱的老长，就差在脑袋旁边弹出个写着“哼”的对话框了。家长笑着揽住他的腰将他搂进怀里，揉了揉那一头被风吹得有些凌乱的头发。

 

克拉克微笑着，“这几天我找到了一种魔法，可以让你的身体短暂恢复到原来的年龄，这个过程可以进行多次，且对身体没有伤害。这样你既可以用布鲁斯韦恩的身份参加各种会议活动，也可以时不时的披上蝙蝠侠的战衣去夜巡。”

 

布鲁斯很容易就听出了这个看似完美计划的破绽，“也就是说，我的心理年龄依旧维持在六岁？一个小孩子脾气的韦恩集团负责人，和一个很容易就哭到泪流满面的蝙蝠侠？”

 

克拉克有些烦闷，他很担心话题继续下去，他们又会陷入几天前的那番争吵。

“布鲁斯，这些情绪问题并没有那么难办，至少我们可以一起面对。你依然可以保有你的双重身份而不被人趁虚而入，而我们将会有充足的时间来研究探索逆龄射线的可能性。比起LuthorCorp合作案的风险，这是我们的绝佳选择。”

 

布鲁斯的眼睛蒙上了一层晶亮的水，克拉克有着强大的力量，又近乎于永生，相比人类简直再幸运不过。几乎没什么烦恼能找上他，他只需要挥霍无尽的光阴就好，然而他却在这里，和自己满心希望地规划着未来。

 

布鲁斯轻轻闭了闭眼，然后睁开，纯净明澈的海蓝色眼睛反射出太阳的金色光辉，克拉克有些错觉的感受到，他，居然是这束光芒的接收者。

 

“卡尔，你觉得孤独吗？”

宝宝原本柔和清亮的声音此刻就像是悬浮在砖瓦堆上空的石灰粉，呛人而虚弱，仿佛一阵风过就能灰飞烟灭。

布鲁斯也没等他回答，接着道，“我以前从未想过用任何方式延长自己的生命，很多东西，I learned the hard way（我是通过很艰难的方式学到的），我不愿意再次面对那些撕裂了的美和破碎的梦，这太难了。

不过在那天，当我意识到可能会永远失去你的时候，我就一直在想，如果这是我们能够分享彼此人生的唯一办法，我愿意一试。”

 

克拉克盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，一时间头脑有些空白。

 

我知道我们没有多少胜算，而且可能会冒险搭上一切，但是如果你已经准备好迈出这一步的话，再没有别人我想与之共享一生。

（PS：这两人之前就已经是情侣了orz~）

\---------------------------------------------------

 

克拉克搂住小家伙，轻轻吻上他的头顶。

这样的生活太美好，比克拉克尝试过的任何一种——疯狂的，血腥的，惊天动地或者平凡无所事事的，都要好。你爱的人在你身边，你们心意相通。

 

 

“不过，亲爱的布鲁斯，作为一个六岁的宝宝，你永远不可以超过宵禁时间再回家，否则——你知道我会怎么做。 ”

 

“你不会对我如此残忍的，是吗？克拉克，你是那么慷慨高尚心地善良！”

克拉克发现这个逐渐适应六岁身心状态的宝宝简直可爱透顶，被他搂着撒娇的感觉实在太棒，“还我一个吻，我就……”

布鲁斯挪开克拉克搭在身上的手，翻身起来跪在他腿上，一手勾上他的脖子，直视着他的眼睛轻轻在他唇上留下一个温软到心坎儿去的吻——

“这样……能消气了吗？

这小妖精出招太凶残，克拉克险些吃不住，连小腹都抽动起来。

像是被种下了一个小小的魔法，克拉克感到温暖从被吻的地方流散开来，从嘴唇慢慢流淌到全身。

 

美人计是攻无不克的，无论多么凶残的敌人，都必将死在糖衣炮弹的火力之下。再多恼恨、不安、委屈和忧愁，都像蛛丝一样，和风一吹就消失的无影无踪了。

 

\--------------------TBC---------------------

 

肉简直遥遥无期……


End file.
